Adeus Ano Velho
by paulo-novak
Summary: Misha e Sasha Collins são associados ao pai num escritório de advocacia onde o Collins mais velho reaprende o que é o amor nos braços de seu assistente particular! Jensha - Jensen & Misha.


**Adeus Ano Velho...**

Jensen Ackles era o contínuo do escritório de advocacia Collins e Filhos há quase um ano.

Entrara na empresa em meados de fevereiro e desde então tem passado incólume por entre os corredores da firma.

Sua rotina era praticamente entre os escritórios de Sasha Collins e seu irmão Misha Collins.

Esse último era o sonho de consumo de Jensen.

A entrevista para a vaga que ocupou fora feita por ele.

...

"_Então... Jensen Ross Ackles..." – dizia Misha olhando a ficha que o jovem loiro em sua frente o entregara ao adentrar sua sala. "_Você está com dezoito anos... é isso!"

"_Sim senhor! Completados mês passado." – dizia todo empolgado.

Misha sorriu despojadamente. "_Bem, vejo aqui que não tem experiência comprovada em carteira..."

"_É... pela minha idade é complicado encontrar emprego. Na verdade já fiz pequenos serviços relacionados ao público e rotinas de escritório, mas todos por indicações de conhecidos. Na verdade família." – dando um sorriso nervoso.

Misha entendia perfeitamente que a falta de experiência dificultava muito na hora de preencher uma vaga. "_Mas então quer dizer que você tem noções em rotina de escritório?"

Jensen corou na hora. Receava dizer a verdade, mas de primeira se identificou com Misha e sentiu que podia ser sincero com ele. "_Na verdade trabalhei na mercearia do meu tio e na oficina de automóveis do meu pai. Eu cuidei de serviços variados..." – contava sentindo o rosto esquentar envergonhado. "_...inclusive serviços de banco."

"_Humn...!" – Misha exclamou.

Ackles ficou apreensivo com aquela reação que, invariavelmente como nas outras entrevistas que participara, significava uma recusa certeira. Seu semblante de empolgação passou a sério. "_Vou entender se meu currículo não for o suficiente pra vaga."

Misha levantou os olhos da ficha em sua frente pro jovem deseseperançoso. "_Você é de desistir fácil, Ackles?"

Pra Jensen aquilo soou como um desafio. "_Não...!" – respondeu incisivo. "_...não sou de desistir. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi com meus pais é que tenho de ser persistente naquilo que mereço!" – terminou em uma pose orgulhosa.

"_E você acha que merece essa vaga?"

"_Com a mais absoluta certeza de todas senhor Collins!"

Misha estendeu sua mão em direção á Jensen. "_A vaga é sua!" – completou com um sorriso.

Ackles não conseguiu acreditar naquilo e pareceu se animar mais do que deveria apertando a mão de Collins com força e sorrindo largamente.

...

Ackles dividia sua rotina entre as salas dos irmãos associados ao pai.

O loiro soube desde o primeiro momento que havia se apaixonado pelo chefe. Misha era sempre solícito e delicado com Jensen. Até condescendente poderia se dizer.

Diferente de Sasha que o tratava secamente. Não que fosse indelicado ou algo do gênero, mas Misha o tratava muito melhor. Carinhoso até.

...

"_Jensen, a festa de funcionários na virada do ano promete ser um grande evento. Vamos comemorar uma grande guinada nas finanças, esse foi o melhor ano desde a fundação do escritório. Seria muito importante que estivesse presente, afinal você fez parte desse acontecimento." – sorrindo.

O coração de Ackles disparava toda vez que seu chefe dirigia-lhe a palavra. "_Mas eu não fiz nada pra ajudar... eu só faço o meu serviço o melhor que consigo."

Misha se aproximou perigosamente do loiro como já tinha se acostumado a fazer e tocou seu queixo. "_Deixe de bobagem Jensen. É claro que ajudou. Se não fosse por você e sua dedicação Sasha e eu estaríamos completamente perdidos." – dando leves tapas na nuca de Ackles.

O loiro ruborizou. "_Se não fosse eu seria qualquer outro que tivesse contratado em meu lugar."

Misha pareceu se aborrecer com aquela sentença. "_Não se menospreze Jensen... veja, eu faria isso durante a próxima reunião que teremos, mas acho que você merece saber de antemão... só pra deixar de se inferiorizar. Meu pai, Sasha e eu concordamos em dar uma promoção á você..."

Antes de Misha terminar a frase os olhos do loiro começaram a se encher de lágrimas. "_Pro... promoção?" – dizia tremendo.

"_É garoto! Promoção. Na verdade algo que vai ser mais vantajoso pra mim que pra você, depende do ponto de vista." – sorrindo.

Jensen não conseguiu entender essa ultima parte.

"_Eu explico... agora que o escritório cresceu e que pegamos novos clientes vou precisar de um assistente só pra mim... digo, um secretário."

Os olhos do jovem loiro brilharam radiantes pela notícia. Ficaria exclusivamente aos serviços de Misha. Não poderia ter notícia melhor que aquela. Sua vontade era abraçá-lo com intensidade.

Seu pensamento pareceu ter sido lido, pois Misha abriu os braços receptivamente á espera do abraço.

Ackles não pensou duas vezes e logo estava nos braços do moreno, apertando-o afetivamente e dando continuidade ao choro anterior.

"_Obrigado!" – dizia com a voz embargada.

Misha apertou o abraço de volta e, como seu pai fazia com ele as vezes, beijou a testa de Jensen. "_Você é um bom garoto... gostei de você e seu jeito desde o começo... confio em você como meu assistente."

Ambos ficaram naquele carinho por um tempo que na cabeça do loiro pareceu durar séculos.

Voltando á lucidez ele próprio se desvencilhou do abraço do chefe e limpou os olhos envergonhado pela situação. "_Desculpe Misha... é que fiquei muito feliz... de verdade!" – se justificando.

"_Ora... não precisa se desculpar... eu gosto de você Jensen. Sasha começará uma nova seleção semana que vem pra contratar seu novo assistente. Você será só meu..." – depois que terminou a frase Misha percebeu que aquilo soou estranho.

Jensen riu gostosamente pelo embaraço do mais velho.

...

Pelo resto da semana Ackles passou como se flutuasse sobre nuvens. Trabalhou com mais empenho e realmente deu o seu melhor em agradecimento á confiança de Misha.

O moreno percebeu isso e sempre que podia fazia um agrado despretensioso ao loiro. Um dia chamando-o pra acompanhá-lo num café, outro lhe dando um brinde ou amostra qualquer que recebia de clientes e que pra ele não teriam valor muito expressivo.

"_O que é isso Misha?" – questionava Ackles recebendo uma caixa ainda fechada chegada recentemente dos correios.

"_Não sei ao certo, ainda nem cheguei a abrir. É daquele cineasta que salvei a pele mês passado... aquele foi um caso e tanto." – Misha pareceu se perder em pensamentos por alguns segundos. "_...sei que vindo dele deve ser coisa boa... pode abrir, o que tiver aí dentro é seu."

"_Mas..."

"_Nada de 'mas'... ande, abra! Se não quiser fazê-lo aqui..."

Misha mal terminou a frase Jensen começou a rasgar o pacote. Se surpreendeu ao reconhecer seu conteúdo. "_Um tablet!" – disse empolgado. "_Misha, eu... não posso ficar com isso!"

"_Okay, muito menos eu... afinal já tenho bugigangas tecnológicas demais..." – apontando os smartphones, notebooks e outros aparelhos depositados em sua mesa. "_...mas acho que Pellegrino da conferência não vai se importar..." – estendendo a mão em direção á Jensen como se fosse recolher o objeto.

Collins sabia por conversas internas que Ackles e Pellegrino não eram o que poderia se chamar de 'melhores amigos' e sabia também que aquilo certamente o faria mudar de idéia.

Jensen estendeu o aparelho entregando-o á Misha.

"_Sabe, uma vez eu ouvi uma história empolgante de um rapaz sobre perseverança e merecimento... ou será que ouvi errado?" – o moreno cutucou.

Ackles puxou a caixa de volta e a segurou com as duas mãos fortemente encarando Misha com uma certa raiva.

"_Espero que as coisas tenham ficado claras. Se você faz por merecimento, aceite o que vier..."

"_Obrigado, senhor..."

Collins fez uma cara brava. "_Senhor?" – brincou.

"_Misha! Perdão... Misha." – respondeu Ackles rindo.

...

Desde esse dia, se Misha lhe desse um grampo que fosse Jensen não retrucava. Embora aquilo gerasse comentários nos corredores da empresa.

...

"_...outro dia foi um daqueles tablets caros!" – dizia Sheppard, o officeboy á Alona, uma das recepcionistas que lhe entregava o malote do dia. "_Aí tem coisa, com certeza."

"_Que nada Mark... deixa de ser invejoso. Jensen trabalha muito bem e recebe reconhecimento por isso." – retrucava a loira exageradamente maquiada.

"_Queria eu receber um reconhecimento desses... ou ter um chefe daqueles no mínimo."

"_Você não vale um centavo Sheppard."

"_Pode até ser... mas que o chefe tá comendo ele, ah isso tá."

Jensen apareceu em seguida. Seu semblante carregava bastante raiva.

"_Você pode falar o que quiser de mim Mark, mas nunca mais ouse abrir essa boca podre pra falar um A sequer sobre Misha. Se você trabalhasse direto com ele saberia que não existe pessoa melhor no mundo. Ele é um ser humano incrível e um chefe melhor ainda. Se eu te pegar cochichando com quem quer que seja sobre ele e essas suas viadagens novamente te arrebento a cara!"

Jensen saiu sem sequer olhar pra trás, bufando nervosamente.

"_Ui como ela ficou nervosa!" – debochou Mark.

"_Tá vendo besta. Se eu fosse você ficava na minha." – retrucou Tal. "_E você tem que parar de ser tão invejoso Sheppard ou ainda vai arranjar encrenca."

Mark deu de ombros e fingiu não se importar com o comentário de Alona.

Jensen não se importaria se aquele fosse um caso isolado. O fato é que já pegara algumas pessoas de departamentos diferentes fazendo comentários tão maldosos quanto os de Sheppard.

...

"_Jensen, quando puder venha até minha sala. Preciso falar com você." – dizia Sasha Collins em uma de suas indecifráveis caras de bravo. Ninguém sabia realmente quando o quase loiro estava feliz ou bravo.

"_Senhor Collins... em que posso ser útil?" – dizia Jensen apreensivo. Nunca antes o irmão mais novo de Misha o havia chamado em particular assim.

"_Há quanto tempo você trabalha nessa empresa senhor Ackles?"

O loiro estranhou a pergunta visto que desde que entrou pra firma trabalhou diretamente com ele e Misha unicamente. "_Uns oito, nove meses senhor!" – engolindo em seco.

"_Com certeza meu irmão lhe contou sobre a mudança que planejamos na empresa e a necessidade de um assistente particular pra cada um."

Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Não queria trair a confiança que Misha havia depositado nele ao lhe falar sobre a promoção antes do tempo. "_Eu... assistente particular? Como assim senhor?"

Sasha riu de canto de lábio. "_É, você é realmente fiel ao meu irmão. Mas o que eu queria realmente saber é, até onde vai essa 'fidelidade'."

Ackles estava realmente perdido naquela situação. "_Perdão senhor Sasha, mas sinceramente não estou entendendo onde o senhor está querendo chegar com essa conversa."

"_Entende sim Jensen, você não é bobo... mas meu irmão as vezes é."

Sasha levanta de sua poltrona e começa a caminhar em direção ao jovem loiro.

Jensen fica mais temeroso a cada passo do jovem Collins próximo a ele.

"_Você namora, Jensen?"

"_Eu... eu..." – Jensen ri. "_Que tipo de pergunta é essa senhor Sasha?"

"_O tipo que tem apenas duas respostas, sim ou não."

"_Não... eu não namoro." – o loiro respondeu ruborizando.

"_Está interessado em alguém atualmente?"

Ackles queria poder dizer que sim, e que a pessoa em questão era Misha. "_N...não!" – respondeu seco.

"_Certamente já ouviu conversas de corredor sobre você e meu irmão..."

"_Senhor Sasha, por favor! Espero sinceramente que não acredite em nada do que andam espalhando por aí. Misha é super respeitoso comigo, nunca sequer dirigiu a palavra de modo desrespeitoso pra mim. E eu correspondo á altura." – o coração de Ackles pareceu querer saltar pela boca.

"_Disso eu não duvido Jensen... nem dele, nem de você. Mas o que eu quero saber é... você tem interesse por Misha, além de profissional?"

Jensen arregalou seus lindos olhos verdes e não acreditava que estava tendo aquele tipo de conversa com um de seus chefes.

"_Eu... eu... Senhor, por favor! Eu não me sinto confortável com esse tipo de conversa." – baixando a cabeça tentando se esquivar de ter de responder ao questionamento.

Não poderia admitir pra quem fosse seus sentimentos por Misha, tampouco conseguiria negá-los.

Sasha se posicionou em frente á Ackles levantando seu rosto. Jensen era um pouco mais baixo que ele.

"_Você com certeza está apaixonado por ele, dá pra ver em seus olhos."

O loiro desvia novamente seu olhar. "_Eu... era só isso senhor? Posso me retirar?"

"_Tudo bem Jensen... mas vou te deixar um pequeno aviso. Misha significa tudo na minha vida. Eu amo meu irmão mais que tudo... não ouse sequer pensar em se aproveitar dele ou usar o apreço que ele tem por você pra tirar qualquer tipo de proveito... sua vida é um paraíso agora, não queira torná-la um inferno. Pois é isso que farei caso o magoe."

Jensen saiu da sala de Sasha com os olhos marejados. Correu direto pro banheiro e se trancou em um dos boxes, onde desatou a chorar.

Seu amor por Misha era tão evidente assim até por Sasha? "__Será que Misha desconfia de algo?_" – pensava.

...

Os dias de Jensen depois da conversa com Sasha pareceram pesar nas costas do loiro. Ele se pegou policiando a si mesmo pra evitar demonstrações afetivas com Misha na presença de outros funcionários.

O que não passou completamente despercebido pelo moreno.

Naquela semana fora anunciada a promoção de Jensen e o loiro não pareceu demonstrar tanto entusiasmo quanto quando Misha o havia revelado a novidade.

"_Você está bem Jensen?" – se aproximando de Ackles e estendendo a mão em direção á seu rosto.

O loiro desvia do carinho do chefe. "_Sim... estou bem. Porquê? Não pareço?"

"_Bem... fisicamente tudo parece normal, mas... sinto como se você estivesse diferente... preocupado? Não sei se essa é a palavra certa."

Jensen ri. "_É impressão sua. Eu to bem. Juro!"

"_Está certo disso?"

"_Sim... de qualquer forma fico grato pela preocupação."

"_Vou almoçar daqui a pouco, gostaria muito de sua companhia... e não se preocupe, é só pra comer algo e não falar de trabalho. Já basta o tanto que venho te passando essa semana." – Misha sorri gostosamente.

Todo o plano de Jensen de tentar se afastar emocionalmente de Misha parecia ir por água á baixo quando o chefe sorria daquele jeito pra ele. Ele simplesmente não conseguia negar seu pedido.

...

Ambos chegaram a um restaurante que tinha cara de ser mais caro que toda a roupa que Ackles vestia. Pegou a carteira e viu que não teria o suficiente nem pra pagar a água.

"_Misha vou ter que dar um pulo no banco. Não sabia onde iríamos almoçar então não vim prevenido." – já virando as costas quando sente a mão firme do moreno segurar seu pulso.

"_Você é meu assistente particular agora Jensen, todos os gastos que tiver ao meu lado saem do cartão corporativo." – abrindo a mão do loiro e entregando-lhe o dito cartão.

Um lindo pedaço de plástico preto e prata com seu nome impresso.

Jensen encarou o cartão e em seguida Misha.

"_Sei que você vai saber usar com inteligência."

Ackles nem pensou em negar o presente depois do ultimo sermão que levou. Apenas sorriu nervosamente.

"_Misha... é uma honra!" – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

...

Entraram e logo foram recebidos por um maître que já estava acostumado com Collins. Mas que no entanto estranhou seu acompanhante.

Levou-os polidamente á mesa em que o moreno estava habituado a sentar e serviu-lhes duas taças de vinho.

"_Podemos beber em horário de serviço?" – brincou Jensen.

"_Bom, no meu entender almoço não conta como serviço..." – Misha pegou sua taça e apontou-a em direção á Jensen num brinde. Ackles pegou sua taça também e brindou com Collins.

Qualquer pessoa que chegasse desinformada juraria que os dois eram o casal mais feliz daquele restaurante.

Misha fez questão de fazer os pedidos pelos dois garantindo á Jensen que ele não se arrependeria das escolhas.

O que se mostrou a mais completa verdade. Jensen se deliciava com cada iguaria de nome esdrúxulo trazida pelos garçons.

Nessa empolgação de degustarem coisas novas acabaram por ultrapassar um pouco o horário de intervalo.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e pareceu bastante preocupado depois de olhar pro relógio. "_Misha...!" – apontando o relógio em seu pulso.

O moreno riu. "_Sim, é um belo relógio!" – fazendo piada da preocupação de Ackles.

"_Precisamos voltar... o que vão falar depois?"

"_Você sinceramente se preocupa com o que irão falar?"

"_Bem... não quero que fiquem falando mal de você. Que me favorece... que..."

"_Transo com você!" – Misha diz diretamente.

Ackles se engasga com o último gole de vinho.

"_Sim, eu sei sobre os comentários que acabam aparecendo... mas isso não me incomoda." – dizia naturalmente. "_Te incomodam Jensen?"

"_Não... nem um pouco. Só não aceito que pensem mal a seu respeito."

"_Querer um relacionamento com você é ter maus pensamentos?" – inquiria o moreno.

"_Eu... não foi isso o que eu disse. É só que..."

"_É por isso que tem agido de maneira estranha comigo quando tem mais pessoas em volta?"

"_Eu já disse que não to agindo estranho." – Jensen pareceu bravo.

"_Ackles, eu convivo com você há quase um ano e acredito que tenho o direito de dizer que te conheço ao menos o mínimo pra saber quando você está diferente ou não. Assim como sei que você tem o mesmo sentimento por mim, afinal seus cuidados por mim e meu irmão são notáveis. Embora você pareça não querer aceitar esse fato."

Jensen pareceu tremer nessa hora. "_Sim... eu sei dizer perfeitamente quando você está nervoso ou preocupado com algo mesmo não querendo transparecer."

"_E vai continuar me ignorando ou evitando quando um possível fofoqueiro estiver próximo?"

"_Eu só queria evitar falação... eu não suporto quando falam mal de você perto de mim."

"_E você acredita que eu acho agradável quando dizem mentiras a seu respeito? Você sabia que ganhou aquele tablet depois de uma... como foi que eles disseram na sala de café? Rapidinha!"

Jensen ruborizou e sentiu seus olhos começarem a querer reagir também. "_E você não disse nada?"

"_Dizer o quê Jensen? Mentes pequenas não mudam de opinião facilmente. E isso iria soar como uma negação de proteção. Deixe que pensem e digam o que quiserem. A única coisa que não admitirei de forma alguma são coações, agressões físicas e verbais diretas."

Jensen sorriu.

"_Então, vai continuar a me negar um abraço quando eu precisar?" – abrindo os braços ao lado dele.

Jensen já estava em seus braços. Como queria estar para sempre.

...

A rotina de Ackles havia finalmente entrado nos eixos depois da conversa com Misha. Sentia-se bem novamente em poder 'tocar' seu chefe quando e onde se sentisse livre pra fazer isso.

...

Os comentários não diminuíram, mas também não aumentaram e acabaram por se tornar mais falta do que fazer do que interessante propriamente dito.

"_O namoro de vocês tá indo muito bem pelo visto, heim Ackles?" – Sheppard cutucava.

Jensen parou e pensou bastante antes de retrucar o officeboy. "_Pois é, né Mark? Que pena que você não tem um namorado tão especial, bonito, elegante, rico e apaixonado por você..." – devolveu o loiro.

Sheppard encarou Ackles com raiva, mas não havia nada em que pensasse que pudesse ofender o loiro o suficiente.

Jensen deu as costas á ele satisfeito.

"_Viu! Tomou agora?" – dizia Alona rindo de Mark.

...

"_Bom dia Misha!" – Jensen estendeu sua mão solicitamente no que não foi muito bem recebido por seu chefe.

"_Bom dia!" – respondeu meio de longe fazendo cara de desentendimento.

Ackles ficou com aquilo na cabeça. "__Será que fiz alguma coisa errada?_" – pensava temeroso.

O loiro estava compenetrado em sua mesa praticamente sozinho o dia inteiro, pois Misha não parou um só minuto em sua sala.

Aquilo o deixou triste.

Finalmente no meio da tarde Collins voltou á sua sala, ainda com a cara não muito boa.

O loiro permaneceu com sua cabeça baixa, não queria causar mais problemas... se é que havia causado algum pra inicio de conversa.

Misha andava de um lado á outro da sala parecendo nervoso, o que deixou Jensen mais nervoso ainda.

Sem maiores explicações Collins se posicionou atrás de Ackles e começou a fungar seu pescoço.

"_Misha? O que é isso?"

"_Que perfume é esse que está usando Jensen?"

"_Eu... na verdade não sei o nome. Sasha me deu e..."

"_Sasha!" – Misha ficou realmente aborrecido e saiu praticamente batendo a porta de sua sala.

O loiro ficou atônito pela reação do moreno e se postou em pé na porta de sua sala sem saber que atitude tomar.

Viu quando Misha entrou na sala de seu irmão também batendo a porta atrás de si.

Mesmo que ele quisesse não conseguiria deixar de perceber a discussão calorosa que estava acontecendo naquela sala. Ambos gritavam, Jensen não conseguia ouvir direito o quê pela acústica abafada da sala de Sasha, mas era claramente uma briga.

Uns bons minutos se passaram antes da gritaria cessar.

Jensen retorna rapidamente á sua mesa.

Misha entra novamente com o semblante transtornado. Encarou Jensen que achou ter sobrado pra ele.

"_Venha aqui Jensen." – Misha ordenou nervoso.

O loiro se levantou de cabeça baixa e se aproximou de seu chefe.

"_Preciso te pedir um favor e espero que não fique bravo comigo..."

Aquela afirmação deixou Jensen nervoso.

"_...o perfume que Sasha te deu... por favor, livre-se dele. Não quero mais sentir esse odor nessa sala novamente, muito menos vindo de você... pode fazer isso por mim?"

Jensen tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos. "_Eu sinto muito Misha... não quis causar nenhum transtorno. Eu só usei porque seu irmão foi tão gentil comigo. Ele só me deu o perfume, não me disse nada... como você costuma fazer."

Misha percebeu a preocupação que causara desnecessariamente no loiro. "_Não, você não tem culpa por nada Jensen... eu é que fui meio bruto com você. Mas esse perfume... me trás péssimas recordações." – segurando os dois braços do jovem á sua frente.

Jensen não conseguiu segurar algumas lágrimas que correram livres por seu rosto.

"_Jen... Jen, olha pra mim!" – pedia Misha agora em tom mais carinhoso.

Jensen obedeceu, embora um pouco envergonhado pelas lágrimas.

"_Desculpe! Eu fiquei meio alterado por causa dessa besteira. Não quis ser rude com você. Você acredita em mim?"

Jensen consentia com aquela afirmação.

"_Pronto!" – completava Collins puxando o jovem loiro num abraço encostando a cabeça dele em seu peito e afagando levemente seus cabelos.

...

Em sua mente Jensen pensava que havia evitado um mal maior.

"_Jensen... venha cá." – chamava Sasha.

"_Em que posso ser útil senhor?" – respondeu educadamente.

"_Tome!" – disse o irmão mais novo de Misha estendendo-lhe uma caixinha.

Jensen pegou-a animado. Era um perfume.

"_Esse é o perfume preferido de meu irmão. Se usá-lo... quem sabe...?" – disse em tom malicioso.

Jensen sorriu e saiu com a caixinha em mãos.

...

No mesmo dia ao chegar em casa jogou o perfume no lixo.

...

Misha chegou um pouco depois de Jensen em sua sala. Seu humor já estava renovado.

Estendeu uma nova caixinha em direção ao loiro. Jensen sorriu.

"_Este você pode usar sem problemas..." – entregando-lhe outro frasco de perfume, até mais gostoso do que o anterior.

"_Não precisava..."

"_Não... não precisava. Mas eu quis! Não se sinta obrigado a usá-lo."

O loiro apenas sorriu e borrifou algumas vezes nos pulsos arrancando de seu chefe um sorriso.

E novamente depois de uma crise corriqueira a rotina havia voltado ao normal.

...

Jensen cruzou seu caminho com o de Sheppard novamente. Ambos se encararam ferrenhamente.

"_E o namoro Ackles?" – brincou de uma forma mais light. Sabia que o quê lançasse em Jensen bateria e voltaria contra ele.

Jensen aceitou o deboche tranqüilamente. "_Indo de vento em popa Mark... e você?"

Sheppard baixou a cabeça. "_Você não tem espírito esportivo Ackles... seu sem graça."

"_Na verdade tenho até demais... paciência e inteligência também!"

Misha aparece atrás de Jensen e se apóia displicentemente em seu ombro num semi-abraço. "_Algo acontecendo aqui Jen?" – perguntava já inteirado do assunto, mas vibrando pra saber aonde a história chegaria.

"_Eu...eu... já estava de saída." – Sheppard gaguejava tomando seu rumo.

"_Eu tava dando conta dele muito bem!" – disse Jensen rindo.

"_Sei bem disso Jen... só queria me divertir um pouco também." – Misha sorria de volta.

...

Os últimos preparativos para as festas de fim de ano da empresa já estavam sendo encaminhados. Inclusive uma nova decoração de salas e pinturas que estavam perfeitas.

Tudo estava indo muito bem.

"_Bem, agora só preciso mesmo confirmar a reserva do buffet e aquela banda que Sasha insistiu em contratar. Depois que tiver confirmado tudo está dispensado pelo resto do dia Jen..."

Jensen já havia feito aquilo pela parte da manhã, mas sabia que Misha o dispensaria mais cedo caso soubesse. O que se confirmou naquele instante.

Ficar o resto do dia sem olhar pro seu lindo moreno seria uma tortura. Afinal o quê lhe sobrava pra fazer em casa quando não estava no escritório? Estudar e dormir esperando que o tempo passasse depressa trazendo mais um dia com seu chefe.

...

Jensen sentou-se á sua mesa e fingiu discar algumas vezes. Dava resposta de ocupado ou queda de ligação.

Esse processo levou a tarde toda, mas Jensen não poderia enrolar Misha o dia inteiro.

Ligou pro buffet novamente confirmando a reserva mais uma vez e o mesmo com a banda.

Deixou tudo anotado e entregou os papéis á Misha.

Ambos se olharam sorridentes.

"_Bom trabalho Jen... pode ir agora se quiser!"

O difícil era que o loiro não queria, mesmo.

Essa era sua ultima semana no escritório antes do recesso de duas semanas.

Duas semanas inteiras sem Misha.

Ficar o final de semana sem o moreno já era um martírio, que dirá duas semanas.

"_Vou terminar de organizar uns arquivos pendentes e depois vou." – disfarçou.

Misha tinha consciência de que aquilo não era verdade, pois todas as coisas em poder de Jensen sempre eram estritamente organizadas.

Se divertiu com a mentira do jovem.

"_Pensei que iria querer passar mais horas com sua família... não quer mesmo ir embora mais cedo?"

"_Minha família vai ter duas semanas de mim... algumas horinhas a menos não vão fazer falta." – Ackles brincou.

...

Na verdade a presença de Jensen alegrava bastante Misha... havia imaginado o resto da tarde sozinho sem o loiro quando o avisou da dispensa, mas ficou contente com seu esforço em permanecer ali com ele.

O moreno gostava mesmo da companhia de Ackles. Até um pouco além do que deveria se permitir.

"__Deus, por favor! Outro Sebastian não!_" – pensava lembrando-se de seu ex namorado, também tão jovem quanto Jensen. Tão carinhoso, tão belo, tão doce e tão cruel ao mesmo tempo.

Voltou a realidade quando se pegou encarando a bunda de Jensen, que se encontrava agachado no arquivo em que fingia mexer.

Já fazia algum tempo que se pegou tendo esse tipo de pensamentos a respeito do loiro.

Claramente a beleza do jovem e seus olhos cor de esmeralda foram o que primeiramente chamaram a atenção de Misha quando fizera a entrevista com Ackles.

Repreendeu-se depois por deixar aquilo influenciar sua decisão na contratação do loiro, mas com o tempo descobriu ter feito a melhor escolha.

...

Jensen era do tipo prestativo, aqueles que parecia querer provar pra todos que era o melhor no que fazia. Não que precisasse se esforçar muito. Ele era realmente bom. Um bom filho, um bom aluno, um bom amigo e principalmente uma boa pessoa.

Não falava mal de ninguém e tampouco reclamava quando falavam mal dele.

Descobriu depois por meio de Alona que defendia sua honra com unhas e dentes, o que o deixou ruborizado.

Jensen era impecavelmente perfeito... e bonito demais.

Por várias vezes Misha teve de se segurar pra não se declarar ao loiro.

Estava beirando os trinta anos, o que um menino cheio de expectativas na vida iria querer com alguém tão mais velho assim?

Temeu também que ele fosse igual Sebastian. Outro jovem loiro em sua vida.

Tenaz e cheio de futuro. "_Interesseiro!" – exclamava cheio de ódio pelas lembranças tristes que o francês de araque havia deixado.

Jensen era tão parecido, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

Notou as tentativas de Ackles de querer agradá-lo e parecia quase sempre adivinhar o que ele precisava na hora que precisava.

Ficava contente por cada dia que passava provar a si mesmo que Jensen era diferente... íntegro.

...

"_Jen, é sério! Não quer mesmo ir pra casa?"

"_Eu... mas e você?"

"_O que tem eu?"

"_Vai continuar sozinho no escritório?"

"_Bem, eu precisava revisar um relatório pra segunda-feira... ia aproveitar a calma do escritório."

"_Eu posso ajudar...!"

"_Imagine! Não posso exigir isso de você... aliás, sua hora já deu há muito tempo... você me enrolou a tarde toda mocinho." – sorrindo.

Jensen engoliu seco. Misha havia realmente percebido sua encenação. "_Enrolar? Eu não sou disso..." – se fingindo de ofendido. "_...só queria deixar tudo em ordem."

"_Não precisa mais fingir Jen, eu sei que fez de tudo pra não me deixar sozinho no escritório hoje e não pense que não apreciei sua companhia. Mas também não gosto de abusar de sua boa vontade."

"_Eu gosto de trabalhar com você Mish... sei lá, eu ás vezes penso que me sinto melhor aqui com você do que em casa."

Foi a vez de Collins engolir em seco.

"_Gosto de acompanhar seu trabalho, seu dinamismo, sua honestidade. Você é um exemplo pra mim... eu..." – Ackles sentiu seu coração pulsar mais rápido e sua pressão subir vertiginosamente.

Estava prestes a fazer uma besteira.

Abriu a porta da sala e saiu correndo pro elevador. Misha ficou observando-o da porta de sua sala enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava com Ackles dentro.

...

Jensen chegou em sua casa e mal cumprimentou seus pais, foi direto pro seu quarto onde se jogou na cama e começou a chorar copiosamente.

"__O que foi isso?_" – pensava se martirizando. "__O que Misha vai pensar de mim agora? Mas se eu ficasse mais um segundo do lado dele... não quero nem imaginar..._"

Os pensamentos consumiam Jensen continuamente. Por mais que tentasse se focar em outra coisa a imagem de Misha não saia de sua cabeça.

"_Não posso ir nessa festa... não posso ficar tão próximo dele desse jeito. Aceitar ser assistente pessoal dele. Onde eu tava com a cabeça?"

"_Ouvi alguém dizer que não vai á festa da empresa, é isso mesmo produção?" – dizia Mackenzie, sua irmã mais velha.

"_Mackie... você tava ouvindo atrás da porta de novo? Vou contar pra mamãe..."

"_Calma lá cowboy, eu só tava passando pelo corredor e ouvi seus choramingos... aliás, já faz um tempo que você vive trancado nesse quarto."

"_E o que isso te interessa?"

"_Nossa como estamos arredios, heim! Eu sinto falta de conversar com você... é isso!"

"_Desculpe... é que eu ando trabalhando muito, estudando muito..."

"_E se apaixonado muito pelo visto."

"_O que foi que você ouviu?" – temeroso de que ela pudesse ter ouvido mais do que devia.

"_Jen... eu te conheço desde pequetuxo... não tem nada em você que eu já não saiba. Eu sinceramente esperava que você viesse falar comigo sobre isso, mas vi que isso não ia acontecer..."

"_Quê isso? Do quê você tá falando?"

"_Misha... lembra nome de mulher, mas eu sei de quem se trata."

"_Eu... eu..." – Jensen engole seco.

Mackenzie se aproxima do irmão mais novo e segura em sua mão. "_Você tá apaixonado por ele, não tá?"

"_Pára com isso... e de onde você tirou esse nome?"

"_Sabe, quando você era criança a gente costumava dormir junto. E sempre que tava com alguma dificuldade você falava dormindo... esse é um costume que aparentemente não perdeu."

Jensen ruborizou. "_Eu falo dormindo? Você nunca disse nada."

"_Detalhes...!" – dizia rindo.

"_Você... você entra no meu quarto quando to dormindo?"

"_Ás vezes sim... principalmente quando você desmaia em cima dos livros. Mas ultimamente porque você tem chamado insistentemente por esse nome."

Jensen se sente encabulado.

"_Esse tal de Misha... ele é seu chefe, não é?"

"_Mackie, eu não quero falar sobre isso..."

"_Tá, então vamos falar sobre o motivo de você não querer ir na sua primeira festa da empresa... você sabe que isso pega mal, né?"

"_Eu simplesmente não posso ir... tem muita coisa acontecendo. Eu só não posso."

"_Uma coisa tá ligada á outra né?"

"_Mackie... pára com essa mania de querer adivinhar as coisas."

"_O ruim é que em noventa por cento das vezes eu acerto, né irmãozinho?"

Ackles permaneceu em silêncio concordando mentalmente com ela.

"_Olha, você não quer ouvir, mas vou falar mesmo assim. Você sabe que eu nunca iria querer seu mal, de maneira nenhuma. Só vou te dar meu conselho depois te deixo em paz."

Jensen consentiu.

"_Acho o seguinte, você deve ir nessa festa, independente do motivo ou empecilho que esteja te botando receio. Você é um Ackles, sempre te vi perseverando e conquistando o que se empenhou em conseguir. Não dê pra trás agora que já é um homem crescido e decidido. Enfrente o que tiver de enfrentar... o máximo que pode acontecer é se decepcionar... mas decepções fazem parte do crescimento. Encare seu medo de frente maninho, você é capaz de superar as adversidades." – passando a mão suavemente no rosto do irmão e saindo do quarto em seguida.

"_Mackie...!"

"_Sim?"

"_Obrigado! Você é dez!"

"_Eu sou uma Ackles!" – completou sorrindo.

...

Estava decidido, Jensen iria àquela festa.

...

Misha e Sasha estavam reunidos desde muito cedo no salão de eventos da empresa terminando de coordenar os arranjos finais.

Misha olhava no relógio constantemente.

"_Achei que seu assistente apareceria pra ajudar." – espetava Sasha.

"_Ele não é obrigado... além de que não pedi que ele viesse."

"_Sei, mas como seu assistente ele deveria se sentir na obrigação de comparecer... afinal, ele sabe sempre tão bem o que você precisa."

Misha lança um olhar ferino em direção ao irmão caçula. "_Ele não é Sebastian, Sasha... pare de implicar com Jensen..."

"_Quem disse isso?"

"_Ainda não engoli aquela brincadeira de mal gosto que me aprontou com a história do perfume."

"_Eu já te pedi perdão... admiti que aquela realmente não foi uma atitude legal da minha parte... mas não foi com intenção escusa."

"_Então deixe seus sarcasmos de lado e pare de compará-lo á Sebastian... além do que ele não tem nenhum interesse em mim." – Misha dizia aquilo com um certo pesar.

"_E se ele tivesse? Você investiria nesse garoto?"

Misha nem precisava pensar muito na resposta... ela seria diretamente um sim bem simétrico, lacrado e selado. "_Deixe de falar besteiras Sasha..."

...

A festa já havia começado há algumas horas.

Jensen ainda ficou pensativo, nervoso. Transpirava feito uma cachoeira e trocou de roupas várias vezes por causa disso.

"_Você tá parecendo uma debutante se preparando pro baile." – brincava Mackenzie.

"_Seus comentários não tão me ajudando..." – o loiro pegava outra camisa.

"_Maninho, você tá lindo como sempre! Só um cego não perceberia. Vamos, se apresse, quer chegar lá depois da meia noite?"

Jensen viu as horas e constatou que já era bem tarde... havia enrolado demais. "_Caralho... ele vai pensar que não vou!"

"_Relaxa loirinho... eu te levo. Termina de se arrumar, passa um perfuminho e vamos á festa."

...

Misha já estava em sua décima taça de vinho. Olhava pro relógio... já passava das dez, quase onze horas.

"__Jensen, o que houve com você garoto?_"

"_Acho que ele não vem mais..." – dizia Sasha parecendo se condoer com a preocupação do irmão.

"_Do quê você está falando Sasha?"

"_Dessa sua bebedeira, o olhar fixo no elevador e sua preocupação com o relógio... Jensen não vem mais irmãozinho... esquece..."

"_Eu te advirto pela última vez Sasha, pare de tomar conta da minha vida e comece a tomar conta da sua."

"_Só digo isso pro seu próprio bem... aquele menino não é o melhor pra você."

"_Quem decide isso sou eu! Se eu for feliz ou sofrer com ele será por escolha própria... você já me atrapalhou demais tentando ajudar Sasha... me deixe em paz!"

Misha dá as costas á um irmão incrédulo e meio ofendido, mas pensativo.

O Collins mais velho continuou a beber e seu semblante ia se tornando cada vez mais triste. "__Onde está você loirinho?_"

...

"_Não acredito que em plena virada de ano a gente pega um trânsito desses?" – esbravejava Jensen.

"_Calma maninho, eu prometo que você vai chegar a tempo..."

"_Heh, que idiotice, né Mackie... eu to parecendo mesmo uma debutante atrasada pro baile." – Ackles ria nervosamente.

"_Mas você fica lindo assim!"

Jensen ria mais ainda.

"_Mas, então...? Já se decidiu quanto á Misha?"

O loiro pensou bastante antes de responder a irmã. "_Você tava certa... eu... ele..."

Mackenzie apenas sorriu e apertou o ombro de seu irmão caçula. "_Vamos fazer dar certo, Jen... você merece ser feliz, e se ele te fizer feliz então eu também vou ficar feliz."

Os irmãos Ackles se encaram e sorriem confidentes.

...

"_Eu... eu vou estar em minha sala por alguns minutos Sasha... acho que exagerei na bebida. Não deixe ninguém ir me perturbar, por favor!" – Misha se dirigia ao corredor dos escritórios e Sasha já arquitetava seu plano de contingência caso Ackles aparecesse.

O que não demorou muito, logo o loiro adentrava o saguão do escritório com sua beleza radiante. Sorria charmosamente cumprimentando seus amigos e escaneando a área em busca de Misha.

"_Ele não pareceu nada bem hoje Jensen... acho que pensou que você não iria aparecer."

"_Como assim não parece bem Alona?"

"_Você sabe que eu não sou de fofocas, mas Misha bebeu um pouco além da conta e, sei lá... pareceu meio triste."

"_Você sabe onde ele está?"

"_A última vez que o vi estava conversando com Sasha."

Jensen avista o Collins mais novo, mas nada de Misha.

O loiro decide procurá-lo nos banheiros. Provavelmente o moreno não deveria estar se sentindo bem. Era sabido que Misha não tinha grau de tolerância a bebidas muito alto.

...

"_Pensamos que não viria mais Jensen!"

A voz era extremamente parecida com a de seu moreno, mas Sasha tinha um Q de sarcasmo carregado em seu timbre, quem não os conhecesse bem não saberia distinguir essa diferença.

"_Eu me atrasei... mas to aqui."

"_Você não vai desistir de meu irmão, não é mesmo?"

"_Eu... desculpe Sasha, mas isso não é do seu interesse."

"_Como não? Misha é meu irmão querido... tudo o que se passa na vida dele é de meu interesse."

"_Inclusive tentar boicotar os possíveis relacionamentos dele?"

"_Eu quero evitar que ele sofra."

"_E também que ele possivelmente seja feliz."

Sasha abre a boca em menção de retrucar, mas prefere o silêncio. "_Ele está na sala dele. Vá... com certeza ele ficará contente em te ver. Te procurou a noite toda...!"

Jensen sorri e ruma até a sala do moreno.

Sasha sorri sarcasticamente. "_Veremos até onde vão suas esperanças caro Jensen."

...

A sala de Misha estava escura, aparentemente vazia. Mas ouvia-se uma voz abafada ao fundo... como se reclamasse de algo.

Jensen quis chamar por Misha. Abriu a porta e deixou a luminosidade do corredor invadir o ambiente. Viu a silhueta de seu chefe sentado em sua mesa e uma outra logo em sua frente empurrando-o sobre ela.

O sangue de Jensen começou a ferver...

Acendeu as luzes e se deparou com a pior cena que poderia ter em sua vida. Misha sentado em cima da mesa de seu escritório, gravata semi desarrumada e alguns botões de sua camisa abertos. Pellegrino o empurrava contra a mesa tentando beijá-lo.

"_Mi... Mi... Misha!" – Jensen gritou e teve como resposta os olhos extremamente azuis de seu chefe estalados em surpresa.

Mark apenas sorria.

"_Jen... Jensen?" – Misha pareceu acordar de um sono nos braços do outro loiro.

As lágrimas surgiram grossas e caudalosas aos olhos de Ackles que saiu da sala batendo a porta estrondosamente. Correu pelo corredor até chegar no elevador de serviço. Não queria ser pego daquele jeito no meio do evento. Queria se esconder, se jogar em buraco... se jogar do prédio se possível.

...

"_Encontrou o que queria Ackles?" – Sasha tripudiava.

"_Você... você é um ser humano horrível. Misha não sabe a cobra que você é... eu devia ter desconfiado desde a história do perfume..." – Jensen desabafava. "_...mas não se preocupe senhor Collins..." – Ackles dizia aquilo tudo com uma carga de ódio extrema. "_...não falei pra Misha que você havia me dito que aquele era o perfume preferido dele. Aliás acredito que ninguém, fora o pai de vocês, presta nessa família... vocês se merecem como irmãos."

"_Veja lá como você fala comigo pivete."

"_Eu falo como quiser... você não merece o mínimo de respeito que eu pudesse te dirigir. E tem mais... me demito desse antro. Assim que possível entrego meu cargo e todos os papéis demissionais, não quero mais ter participação em nada que se relacione com nenhum Collins sequer."

"_Jensen, espere. Não é assim. Misha não precisa de um namorado, mas ainda precisa de um assistente. As coisas do escritório..."

"_Enfie tudo isso aonde achar mais conveniente. Inclusive seu irmão e os viados que quiserem se candidatar á vaga de namorado..."

Sasha permanece estático. Talvez tivesse interpretado mal o loiro nervoso que agora socava o elevador por demorar tanto.

"_Escute Jensen... meu irmão é inocente. A culpa toda é minha."

"_Não me interessa... eu não quero saber e por mim espero que todos sejam felizes no castelo Collins sem o plebeu aproveitador aqui."

Fortuitamente o elevador apita o sinal do andar.

Nesse instante Alona chega esbaforida agarrando o braço de Sasha. "_Senhor, venha logo. O senhor Misha está alterado... está quebrando tudo no salão e gritando o nome de Jensen..." – puxando-o em direção ao salão.

O elevador abre, mas Ackles fica sem reação.

Sasha segue Alona olhando pra trás na esperança de que Jensen os siga.

Do corredor o loiro conseguia realmente ouvir os gritos do moreno. Aquilo o angustiava ao extremo.

...

"_Misha... o que está acontecendo? Olha o vexame." – Sasha tentava chamar o irmão á razão.

"_Não quero falar com você... quero falar com Jensen! Onde ele está?"

"_Primeiro se acalme... desse jeito você não tá em condições de falar com ninguém."

"_Eu preciso falar com ele Sasha... explicar o que aconteceu na minha sala..."

Sasha percebeu que Misha iria falar mais do que deveria e o puxou pelo braço. "_Eu sei onde Jensen está, se prometer esperar em minha sala eu o levo até você..."

O moreno pareceu se acalmar um pouco e concordou relutante indo em direção á sala de Sasha.

...

"_Jensen, por favor! Peço pelo mínimo de respeito que ainda possa ter te sobrado em relação a essa empresa, fale com ele."

"_O que eu posso ter pra conversar com ele? Não vou estar me aproveitando do apreço dele por mim?"

"_Pare com isso Jensen... você já é um adulto então aja como um. Tá, eu também não fui correto com minhas ações e sinceramente achei que o quê fazia era o melhor pro meu irmão, mas não era... Misha é uma pessoa íntegra, honesta, sincera e merecedora de um amor verdadeiro. Aquilo que você viu na sala dele foi armação minha... eu queria que você deixasse de gostar do meu irmão e não perder o respeito por ele."

"_Você é mais baixo do que eu imaginei Sasha."

O caçula de Misha baixa a cabeça tentando esconder a vergonha. Concordava com a afirmação de Ackles.

"_Posso ser tudo de pior que existe no mundo, mas Misha é tudo pra mim. Ele é meu irmão, meu pai, meu amigo... ele é tudo! Ele tá lá sofrendo agora, e a culpa é minha! Não me faça sentir pior do que já estou."

Algumas lágrimas ainda cintilavam nos olhos de Jensen.

Sasha pegou a mão do loiro que se deixou ser conduzido furtivamente até a sala dele.

...

Misha estava sentado em uma das poltronas de couro marrom de olhos fechados. Alguns filetes de lágrimas brilhavam por seu rosto denotando o caminho que haviam percorrido.

Sasha faz sinal pra que Jensen se aproxime do irmão e os deixa a sós em seguida.

"_Misha!" – Ackles chamou no que foi prontamente atendido.

Misha arregalou seus olhos em direção ao loiro e sorriu. "_Achei que tivesse ido embora sem me dar chance de explicar."

"_Não tem necessidade de explicações... Sasha já me disse tudo."

"_Ele... o que ele falou?"

Jensen estava em outra saia justa. Apesar do ódio que sentia pelo irmão mais novo de Collins não sentia motivação em detoná-lo mais ainda.

"_Foi um mal entendido de minha parte..."

Misha encarou-o parecendo não acreditar naquela justificativa.

"_Você não está me falando a verdade Jen..."

"_E o que importa isso agora senhor Misha?"

Uma lágrima cai solitária pelo rosto de Misha. "_Senhor? Novamente você com essa história?"

"_Que nunca deveria ter saído daí... a intimidade que a gente tem..."

"_Você não gosta?"

Jensen desvia o olhar de Misha.

"_Jen?" – a voz que Misha fez pareceu dolorida.

"_Desculpe Misha... isso tudo acabou indo longe demais. Se nem seu irmão aprova..."

"_Que se dane meu irmão!" – Collins afirmou efusivamente. "_Ele não é meu pai, eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo... e quem decide por quem estou apaixonado ou não sou eu."

"_A... apaixonado?" – os olhos de Jensen brilharam.

"_Sim... apaixonado! Eu sou loucamente apaixonado por você menino! Acho que desde o primeiro minuto que botei meus olhos em você." – se aproximando mais do loiro. "_Eu me segurei o quanto pude, mas hoje quando você demorou em aparecer meu controle chegou ao limite."

Jensen corou.

"_Porquê você demorou pra chegar?" – mais lágrimas resolveram aparecer nos olhos do moreno.

"_Eu... queria ficar bonito!" – Jensen falou de maneira natural.

Misha riu desestressando seu semblante. "_Mas você já é lindo Jen!" – passando a mão no rosto do loiro lhe enxugando as lágrimas.

Jensen segurou a mão do moreno e a beijou carinhosamente. Misha estremeceu inteiro.

"_Quando eu te vi quase deitado em sua mesa com Pellegrino por cima de você... Pellegrino?"

Misha desatou um choro doído. "_Eu pensei que era você... ele entrou em minha sala sem avisar e já foi me agarrando... o cheiro dele era o mesmo do perfume que te dei."

"_Vocês... vocês se beijaram?"

"_Não...!" – Misha foi categórico na afirmação. "_...ele tentava tirar minha roupa, mas não conseguiu me beijar. Eu tava zonzo... queria que fosse você...!"

"_Como agora?" – Jensen pegou Misha pelos pulsos e o guiou até a parede. Pareceu ter controle total da situação.

"_O quê você pretende Jensen?"

"_Isso!" – dando-lhe um beijo certeiro. Quente, molhado, cheio de desejo e emoção. Pareceu querer engolir Collins de uma vez só. Se adonou de seus lábios como um posseiro e não o deixou se afastar dos seus um segundo sequer.

Misha se espantou com o entusiasmo do jovem e deixou-o fazer o que quisesse, havia se entregue de corpo e alma àquele jovem impetuoso.

O corpo de ambos pareceu entrar em combustão. Mal perceberam quando os fogos de artifício do lado de fora do escritório ribombavam por todos os lados.

Pareciam querer celebrar a união daqueles dois amantes que se desejavam há muito tempo.

Lábios e mãos trabalharam freneticamente em busca de acalmar o desejo que os consumiu por quase um ano.

Loiro e moreno se entregaram ao mais longo beijo de suas vidas como se dependessem daquilo.

Misha sorriu largamente como há tempos não o fazia. Suas lágrimas agora eram de felicidade. Felicidade por finalmente poder se entregar aos braços daquele que tanto almejou.

Jensen por sua vez não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Seu coração se agitou tanto que pareceu convulsionar e não mais bater. Era tanta alegria, tanto desejo, tanta emoção...

Abraçou Misha apertado e cheirou seu pescoço profundamente.

Como seu cheiro era delicioso... doce como ele próprio.

"_Eu te amo Misha... mais do que imaginei poder amar alguém um dia. E te desejo com tanta força que nem caibo em mim de tanto desejar."

"_Jen... ouvindo você dizer essas palavras... era tudo que eu mais queria."

Ambos voltaram a se beijar e o querer estar junto era tanto que tombaram ao chão tamanho o desejo empregado naquele ato.

Finalmente Misha era de Jensen e Jensen era de Misha.

"_Eu te quero Jensen... muito! Quero te namorar, quero casar com você, morar junto...!"

"_Calma cowboy... primeiro a gente namora... o resto a gente vai ajeitando!" – dizia sorrindo e beijando o rosto de seu amado.

Misha sorri de volta e terminam se entregando novamente ao tão delicioso beijo.

**FIM!**


End file.
